Pass Me By
by RedCoral
Summary: Post-3x08: Oliver said to Barry, "You need to let her go for both of your sakes. Guys like us don't get the girl." Felicity heard and confronts him about it. Will Oliver seize the day or will he let her go once and for all? [One-Shot]


**Hello, everyone! **

**So this is a one-shot that came into my mind after I saw episode 8 of the third season, and it really frustrates me that Oliver and Felicity are not together after everything they've been through. And I really needed to get that out of my chest. So here is the product of my frustration!**

**I hope you like it. Just so you know, this is my first Olicity story, so be kind and generous with opinions and most of all, honest.**

**Warnings: Subtle spoilers for season 3. If you haven't seen it yet, read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow of The Flash. **

**Enjoy!**

"Oh, no." Felicity said looking down at her watch.

"What?" Ray asked.

"I've got to run. I'm late for…" she trailed off looking at her boss. Who was not just her boss, he was… the truth is she didn't know what he was. What she knew was that she couldn't tell him where she was going, not without betraying Oliver's identity. "...for something." She stared at him for a while longer, staring at his beautiful features, his dark hair that was styled so perfectly with care and money, his brown eyes that every time they looked at her she felt like she was the only woman in the room, even if at the moment it was quite true. She was literally the only woman in the room. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and focused on the present. "Sorry. I've got to go," she said grabbing her stuff, running out of the office without even sparing a last glance at her boss-but-not-really.

They had been working on some new energy-project Ray wanted her help with, but time passed her by until she realized how late she was. Oliver was running after some other bad guy this time, someone that had him convinced her life was being threatened. That was why she didn't want him to worry for no reason. So, she hurried as much as she could. She was right outside of VERDANT when her phone rang. She fished it out of her purse and without taking a look at the caller ID, she answered the call and put it on her ear, "Hello?"

"Hi, Felicity." A shy, awkward, cheery voice greeted her from the other end.

She would have recognized that voice anywhere. She could practically hear the smile on his face, and she couldn't stop the one forming on her lips. "Hi, Barry. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Barry said politely. "Listen," he hesitated, "I just wanted to thank you guys for your help the other day. I wouldn't have done it without you. I definitely learned a lot." Felicity could tell he was anxious to say something, so she stopped and listened. She waited for him to get whatever was weighing him down out of his chest. She wasn't wrong. His ramble didn't stop there. "And I'm sorry," he said finally. "For my angry outburst. The guy had messed up with my head, but still that doesn't excuse what I said, or did."

"Barry, you don't have to apologize. I get it. Your mind was messed up and you had many feelings bottled up inside, they just came out to the surface. I understand. It happens to the best of us."

Silence took over the other side of the line just for a moment, but it was enough to tell Felicity that Barry was not okay. He was far from it. "I almost killed Oliver, Felicity." He said in a sad small voice.

"But you didn't," she insisted. "Look, you were angry at everyone. You were angry at the world, anyone who had ever wronged you. Oliver was one of those people. And he helped you. He stopped you from doing more damage than good and I know he would do it again in a heartbeat if he had to. Besides, it's not like Oliver can die so easily," she said trying to lighten the mood, which unfortunately didn't work.

"I know, but Eddie could have." Barry answered bluntly.

"You're right, but Oliver was there."

"Every time I screw up, there won't always be someone there for me, Felicity." Barry said frustrated.

"I disagree. As long as I'm here, someone's always going to have your back." She hesitated before she said the next thing that came to mind, careful not to hurt him. "Don't be afraid to trust them Barry. Iris is not the only one who loves you." Once she realized what she said, she closed her eyes the way she did every time her mouth decided to work without consulting her brain first, and tried to make it sound better. "I meant to say-"

"I know what you meant, Felicity." Barry interrupted, understanding immediately who she was referring to. Cisco, Caitlyn, even Dr. Wells had been there for him, they had helped him, but they got something in return. They got to experiment in him, and he didn't want to admit it, but in the back of his mind he had his doubts about their intentions. They seem unreasonable since they had done so much or him, but they were still there. "But I'm not afraid to trust them. My powers are now something new and exciting. When they've extorted all that they can do with them, they won't be new and exciting any more. They will be common and boring, nothing they'll be interested in." He paused, scared to admit what was coming next, but knew he couldn't avoid it any longer. "I just don't know if I can rely on them."

"Barry, you're not some kind of lab experiment. I know you run on a treadmill and do all kinds of exercises I will never be able to do, but you are a person. You are a person with a big heart and they can see it. Your relationship might have started like something unknown, but they're your friends now." She said honestly, trying to show him that he's not alone in his quest, that he is daily surrounded by people who care about him.

"You're right." Barry sighed and then laughed humorlessly, "You know, for the first time in my life I feel like I have more than one friend."

"Speaking of that one friend, how did it go with Iris?" Felicity asked. She knew he was going to apologize to her and make her understand that he was not himself that night, but he hadn't called her to tell her what happened.

"It didn't." He said simply.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I apologized, but she didn't accept it. I tried to explain it, but she didn't really care. In fact she told me never to contact her again. I don't blame her. I hurt her, and I destroyed everything good she believed in. I should just do what Oliver said."

"What did he say?" She asked, curiosity filling her voice. She couldn't help it, every time she heard his name, even if it was someone else saying it, her heart skipped a bit and she wanted to know everything and more about what that person had to say about Oliver Queen, even if the person speaking was the one and the same.

"He said that I need to let her go for both of our sakes. He was right when he said that guys like us don't get the girl."

"What?!" she said disbelievingly. She couldn't believe Oliver had said such a thing. It was his choice! He had been the one scared to get close with her, scared that someone would get hurt. The blood started boiling inside her veins and not in the good way. She needed to punch a wall or something, but she knew that would hurt so she refrained from it. Maybe she was going to talk right to the source. "I don't think Oliver is right. I don't know if you'll get that girl, but you will get the one that loves you and accepts you for who you are, not caring of what your past entails or the mistakes you've done. You'll find that girl, Barry. I don't know if it's going to be now, or in ten years, but I promise you will find her. You deserve it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk some sense into an idiot." She said through gritted teeth and hung up abruptly, rushing into the hideout of Oliver Queen.

When he saw her rushing in, the first thing he said was "You're late. Are you okay?"

But she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear his concerned voice, because he had nothing to be concerned about. He had said it was dangerous for them to be together, something that they both had to live with. He couldn't say he didn't get to have the girl when it was his choice not to have her in the first place! "It's bullshit," she said angrily.

"What?" Oliver asked confused, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's bullshit." She repeated again, closer this time pushing her finger on his chest. She could feel the anger on the tip of her fingers, and not even the feeling of his hard chest under her fingertips could make it go away.

"What are you talking about?" He said, grabbing her wrists, stopping her movements.

"What you said to Barry. Something about how you don't get the girl?" She asked, pretending not to know the exact quote, even though she knew it by heart already. It was written in her mind never to be erased.

Oliver tried to keep his sigh in. "Barry," he murmured. He understood now what Felicity was talking about, even though she couldn't understand her anger. He thought she was dating Ray Palmer now? The reminder of which, hurt him and made him look at anywhere but her. "It wasn't a lie."

"It wasn't a lie?!" She raised her voice while saying, "You chose this, Oliver!"

"Because I have no other choice!" He yelled back.

"You always have a choice!" She had been trying for so long to make him understand it, but he didn't want to. And she couldn't just implant it in his mind, no matter how much she wished that was possible.

"When my only other option can get you killed, no, I don't really have a choice." He said, trying to calm down.

"No! You don't get to play that card on me anymore!" She yelled, pointing a finger at him. "My ex-dead-boyfriend threatened to kill me and my mother, but I am here! I am alive!" She yelled, pointing at herself, trying to prove that he won't get her killed, that he was not the one who'd get her in harm's way.

"You almost died that night!" he said, raising his voice, trying to contain his anger.

"Because of something that had nothing to do with you!" She pointed out. He didn't have anything to say, and she saw him turn his back on her and pace away, so she tried to make him understand, "Look anything can happen. Everyone's days are numbered and no one knows how long they have left. The point is I am here, alive, showing you that you will not hurt me. I could get hit by a bus, Oliver, and that wouldn't be your fault."

He turned back around and said in a low voice, as if it physically pained him to get those words past his lips, "Why don't you understand I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you?"

"Why don't you understand that I'm willing to take the risk?" She asked, begging him to understand, walking closer to him, getting her hands on his shoulders and looking at him in the eye.

"And what about Ray?"

"What about him?" Felicity asked confused.

"I know he's not just your boss. I saw you kiss him the other night." That was a picture that would never leave his mind. That night, it was as if his weapon of choice had been used against him. It was as if an arrow had pierced his heart and the archer had left it there, never letting him forget the pain, never letting him forget that he was just too late.

"It didn't mean anything. I mean, yes, he is smoking hot," at which Oliver's face contorted in pain, disgust and anger all together, "but he's not you," she concluded. "He doesn't make my heart skip a bit, or make the butterflies in my stomach go crazy with just a smile. He doesn't take my breath away with just one look, and he definitely doesn't make me go as crazy as you do."

A soft smile took over Oliver's lips. "I did make you pretty angry, didn't I?" he asked, holding her head with his hands, leaning in for a kiss.

Felicity was disoriented. She could feel his breath on her face, his smell was engulfing her in a dizzy spell, and his lips were getting closer, chasing away any sanity left in her. "Huh-huh, you-" before she could even finish her sentence, his lips was on hers and suddenly the whole world faded away. What existed was only Oliver Queen holding her in place, kissing the life out of her. She forgot what she had been angry about moments ago, she forgot about the words she wanted to say, she forgot about the bad guy they were supposed to be after tonight. He kissed away her worries and doubts. She kissed her passionately like never before, as if this was the moment he had been waiting his whole life. This felt so right. The pressure of his lips against her own was the best feeling that has ever existed and she wouldn't trade it for the world. She knew she could get hurt. She knew that any time now, one of the Arrow's enemies could find out his real identity and kill her to get back at him. She knew anything was possible. But if that kiss was any indication, she also knew that Oliver Queen was someone worth dying for, and she didn't regret her choice, not for a second.

When Oliver broke the kiss to come up for air, Felicity was looking at him awestruck, her mind still in a hazy state, "Like I said before, breathless," she said, panting for oxygen.

Oliver couldn't stop the wide happy smile from forming on his lips even if he wanted to. Finally, he had found what he had been looking for. He had found home. "I love you, Felicity Smoak." He said looking into her eyes.

She leaned her head onto his, and looking into his eyes, she almost whispered, "I love you, too, Oliver Queen." She leaned again towards his lips, and before she kissed him once again, she said, "We should fight more often if you kiss me like that every time we do."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Was it good? Aren't they just made for each other?!<strong>

**Follow, favorite, review! Anything you want! I'd really appreciate any opinions you have, good or bad! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
